Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?
by Charleygyrl
Summary: Every week, 5 or 6 submissives are dropped off at Headmaster's building, waiting to be claimed. A certain tall, pale, and beautiful well-known billionaire fashion producer catches Blaine's eye. What will happen to Blaine? Who will claim this curly-haired and hazel-eyed gorgeous man? Rated M. Warnings inside each chapter. One shot for now. Please R&R! Open to suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

A/N: Ok, I have no idea where THIS idea came from, sooooo. Maybe, for now, it's a one shot...I'm reeealllly hesitant on posting it, personally. But, a friend encouraged me. Thank you, KlaineIsIsland. ;) (Yes, she's a writer on here, too. You should invest in HER fics, as well.)

No beta, all mistakes my own.

Warnings: Dominant/submissive, nudity, swearing, gagging, restraints...

As the flashing blinding light came on, I immediately squeezed my eyes shut. The rag around my mouth began to moisten from my excess saliva. To say I was nervous was an understatement. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I glanced around the room, and I saw a tall skinny brunette woman, off to my right, visibly shaking with anticipation.

Or fear.

Maybe both?

Next to her, a dark skinned man peered around the room, an unknown expression on his face. And, next to him, an African American woman silently wept, her face streaked with tears. Off to my left, I saw a big burly man, his huge blue eyes darting around the room for hope. And, next to him was a slightly overweight blonde woman.

I didn't know where I was.

But, I did notice we were all naked and gagged by a green rag,that was forcibly shoved into each of our mouths against our will.

Suddenly, a loud sound echoed in the room, and all of us turned our heads, only to see intimidating men and women alike, entering, and all of their faces were intense as they eyed us submissives, our heads bowed, like we were supposed to do. As they all lined up to properly take a good look at each of us, my breathing hitched as I saw Kurt E. Hummel, the popular well-known fashion producer, working for _Vogue,_ for quite a while now. I watched him silently, my heart pounding through my rib cage, as he typed away furiously on his Iphone as the line moved along, slowly, but surely.

I may or may not have let out a whimper, only for the headmaster to give me the death glare in return. I could not take my eyes off of him. He was so fucking beautiful as he bit his lower lip in concentration. From the chestnut locks, always so perfectly coiffed, to his strong and chiseled jawline, to the blue-green orbs that I secretly get lost in (every time I've heard and/or seen him on the news, or seen him walking down the street, chatting excitedly with his co-workers, or if I get really lucky to get my hands on a copy of a gossip magazine), Kurt E. Hummel is truly an angel, sent from heaven above.

I huffed in annoyance as I came to this realization. He's a big hot-shot billionaire; I am just... _me._ I came into this world to purposely fulfill and obey my master, and I don't stand a fucking _chance_ with this man. _No fucking way in hell he'll choose me. He'll probably chose that dark-skinned hunk, off to my right._

 _Fuck my life._

As the line kept moving along, a couple of dirty looks thrown my way, eyeing me up and down, definitely deciding I'm _not_ what they want or need, my heart raced as Kurt neared me. Just being in his mere fucking _presence_ had my palms sweating profusely and butterflies in my stomach.

A very tall bored looking man passed me, grunting, and ok. Wow. I guess I wasn't his type. I narrowed my eyes to the floor in shame, and held back threatening tears beginning to form. _I will not cry. I refuse to cry._

Then I saw those familiar black shoes come into my view, my hazel eyes still staring at the floor, I involuntarily moaned around my green gag rag. Honestly, I was terrified to look up, waiting for that look of disgust yet _again,_ that look of rejection, and suddenly, that loose thread hanging off of his ties on his expensive leather shoes seemed interesting.

I inhaled, taking a deep breath, and lifted my head up slowly to gaze into his eyes, and oh fuck, _bad idea_ because I mewled pitifully.

He raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, and took in my appearance, his eyes slowly trailing up and down my naked exposed body. I blushed when I noticed he gulped as his eyes settled on my flaccid cock. I shivered in wanton, and he let out a quiet "Hmm", proceeding to the next sub.

 _Well shit. It was fun while it lasted. At least I have the chance to say Kurt Hummel eyed me deliciously, or at least what I percieved to be that way. God, he's beautiful. Anyone would be lucky to have him...I'd kiss his feet every night, when he walks in from an exhausting day at the office, give him a back rub, a bubble bath..._ My eyes never left his profile as he interestingly peered at the remaining subs, just like me, off to my right.

I looked off to my left side momentarily, only to find burly man immediately dropping to his knees, a quiet _thump!_ as they hit the floor, already seemingly claimed by a woman.

I breathed a sigh of relief. That meant only me and 4 other submissivees were left, waiting to be claimed. One thing is for sure. I did NOT want that dominant looking at me with pure disgust, his stupid wealthy suit in my line of vision as I _tried_ not to roll my eyes.

But, it doesn't matter what _I_ want. I was born into this world to purposely serve my master, whomever that may be. My eyes trailed back to Kurt, and oh, he was talking lowly, in a hushed voice to the headmaster, and I most definitely took a second to glance at his delectable fine backside, shaking with pure lust. Out of the corner of my eye, the African American woman was immediately trailing behind rich snobby asshole, and oh my fuck, I thanked my lucky stars to not be going home with _him._

 _That pompus jerk._ I decided I'll pray for that sub going with him.

2 down, 3 to go.

I glanced at the blonde overweight woman, off to my left, and she just shrugged helplessly. My eyes, once again, found Kurt speaking quickly to headmaster, his hands flailing wildly about.

I sighed, bored. My wrists were beginning to hurt, rubbing uncomfortably against the ties around my olive skin. I shifted my weight, one foot to the other, just for something to _do,_ as I waited for my doom.

Or miracle.

Whichever, but silently hoping for the latter.

Kurt turned around, his eyes immediately locked on my own, and I flushed bright red and lowered my head to the floor. I squeezed my eyes shut, ashamed for even _looking_ at him like that. It was _wrong._ I _know_ better. I sniffed, just fucking praying for this day to be _over_ already.

I opened my eyes, only to see Kurt's costly shoes, once again, in front of me. I inhaled sharply, and slowly lifted my head. He pursed his lips, taking in my wrecked appearance. I struggled with the restraints behind my back, _yearning_ to just fucking _touch_ this god before me.

"Stop." He commanded.

I looked into his eyes, automatically obeying, and stilled my movements.

He put his finger under my chin, and fuuuck, my body felt like it was on fire just from his simple touch.

"Kneel."

I dropped so fast to the floor, I was sure there was going to be bruises on my knees. I didn't give a flying rats _ass._ This perfect poreclain human being is fucking _speaking_ to me, and, holy shit, _acknowledging_ my existence.

I whimpered, waiting patiently for my next order.

"Look at me now."

I shot my head up, looked into his cyan eyes, as he looked into my hazel ones, he mumbled, "Good, good."

I tried to smile at the praise, but I couldn't, due to the gag rag, still silencing me.

As if he read my mind, he gently removed it, and it fell to the floor. "What is your name?" He asked in his angelic voice.

"B-Blaine...s-sir." I answered immediately, mentally cursing myself that my voice was raspy as fuck.

He raised an eyebrow at my response, and he nodded to the headmaster. "I want him."

I choked out a sob, and Kurt's head immediately snapped back to me. He gently knelt to the floor, and said in a low whisper, "You are going home with me."

Fuck. I couldn't WAIT.

Reviews or? :P :P

-Marianne xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Not an update

A/N: Guys! I just wanted to let you know I will be on hold for a while because I got a new job! (I start training the day after I turn 31, January 4th!) I'll be working at a nursing home, so therefore, my updates will be even less...I do know, at this present time, my days off will be Wednesdays and Thursdays, so I'll try my best to update a fic a week. I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting. Life being a mother, with two kids and hubby in the military is hard. I hope you understand. Just...please _please_ try to bear with me...I will most definitely try my best, ok? Escpecially, for all you lovely and devoted readers. Just know that I'll never abandon a fic. I want to try to update Whatever Happened To Saturday Night before Monday! And try to finish it before I start work. It'll only be 3 chapters. :) Muah! Thanks for all your support; I'll update soon! :*

-Marianne xoxox


End file.
